Bruce has crush on the she-hulk
by Ms.TrinityTeenWolf
Summary: A new avenger is joining the team. Guess What? It's a women. What's her power? Well, she turns into a she-hulk. What? Yep a new hulk is in town. And guess what? Bruce has a crush on the new girl, but he wont admit it. But happens when a new villain come into town? Can the avengers stop the new villain? Can Bruce tell the new woman that he likes her?
1. Chapter 1

I don't own the avengers. I only own Kimberly

Set after the avengers movie

It was nice day in New York, they were rebuilding city after Loki came in destroying everything.

Kimberly was sitting in a café drinking coffee while listening to them talk about these avengers who saved the day. She was too busy gazing out the window, and it didn't hear someone seating across from her.

"Ms. Lopez, I'm director Fury, I was wondering do you have to talk?"

Kimberly looked over at him and said "I know who are and no I'm joining Shield or those so called avengers."

Director Fury said "Ms. Lopez, we been tracking you down for years."

Kimberly rolled her eyes and said "I know you have, but I'm still not going with you."

Director Fury said "I know you saw the news of all the avengers, but I know you saw someone that is in the same situation as you."

Kimberly said "I saw , but mine was that I was a child and I wasn't listening to my father and got caught in the cross fire, I know me and Bruce Banner have the same thing going on but our problems aren't the same, plus I have my anger under control."

Director Fury smiled and said "I know, but I had called your mother first and ask her if it was ok and she said yes."

Kimberly eyes turned a shade of green. She looked at Fury dead in the eye and said "Why did you call that woman, she has no right over me what so ever, I haven't spoken to that woman in years, ever since she drop me of with aunt and uncle who raise me until they died and the being shipped off to leave with her grandparents."

Kimberly was getting anger, Fury look down at her hands and said "Ms. Lopez, your hand."

Kimberly stopped talking and looks down and saw that her right hand was turning green.

She covered hand with her sleeve and said "Fine I'll go, but if one person gets mad or force me to do something that I don't want to do, I'm leaving, got it."

Fury smiled and said "Of course, the car is waiting."

Kimberly rolled her eyes and said "Of course it is."

The both walked out the café and left in the car.


	2. Chapter 2

I only own Kimberly

When they aboard the flying ship. Kimberly didn't know what it was called so she called a flying ship.

Fury said "I think you will like it here Ms. Lopez."

Kimberly said "Please call me Kim, Ms. Lopez is that sorry excuse of a mother."

Fury said "I know what she did, I know what she did was wrong, but I know she is sorry." Kimberly said "Well, she hasn't said it to me."

They kept on walking until; Kimberly saw five of the avengers sitting around a big table. Kimberly knew that Thor was the other avenger but she knew he had to go back home.

Fury stopped and said "Avengers, I would like you to meet, Kim, the new avenger."

Kim said "That was not the deal, Fury and you know that, I told you I didn't want to be a part of these called avengers."

"Hold on lady, did you not see that we just saved the world."

Kimberly looked over and saw that it was Tony talking.

Kimberly said "I don't won't to be a part of these so called avengers." 

Tony looked offended and said "Why, were cool."

Kimberly rolled her eyes and didn't say anything.

Fury places a hand on Kim shoulder and said "Kim, why don't you tell them why you're here."

Kimberly said "Fine, you're lucky, well the reason I'm here is because I turn into a she-hulk."

Nothing but silent filled the room. Then Tony started laughing and said "Really, I don't believe it."

Kimberly said "It's true."

Tony got up and walk up to her and said "Really, you turn into a green monster?"

Kimberly moved closer and said "What was that last word you said?"

Tony looked confused and said "What, monster."

But before Fury could stop Kimberly, she punches Tony in the face. She started breathing heavy.

Fury said "Kimberly calm down."  
Kimberly turned around, her eyes were green. She said "You want me calm down, you were that brought me here!"

Some of the shield men started to draws their guns. Fury said "Put your weapons down, Kimberly, this is not what your father want."

He drew the line there. No one talks about her father, no one.

The next thing everybody saw was a roar was heard. Kimberly transformed. No could believe it. Kimberly transformed into a she-hulk, she was a wearing a bikini top and shorts. She always wore it under her regular clothes.

Everyone drew their guns and started shooting at her. Kimberly started running and knocking people over, people was getting injured left and right.

Fury said "Stop!" But no one was listening.

Tony got the suit and started shooting at Kimberly. She grabs him and flung tony into Steve you got his shield.

Natasha and Clint were also firing at the she-hulk, but nothing was happening, it only made her angry. She charged at them. But before she could hurt them, she was knock over, she was knock over.

"Don't hurt friends."

The she-hulk looked up and saw something big laying on top of her, it made her furious, she didn't know how this person was; she threw him off and charged at him. But nick fury came in front of her.

Fury said "Kimberly, please, I'm sorry I should have never have brought up your father, calm down, I know u have control over this, your father was a part of shield, what would he say if he heard about this?"

The she-hulk sat down and transform back into Kimberly.

"He'll be mad, I told him I had it under control, I let the little things get me upset, I'm sorry."

Fury said "Its ok, banner are you ok?"

Bruce said "I'm fine, I got some new pants don't worry."

Fury nodded his head

Tony said 'That's so cool, now we have two hulks."

Steve walks over to Kimberly and said "Are you ok?"

Kim nodded her head and said "I'm sorry, I think now you don't want me to be avenger."

Steve smiled and said "I know it as an accident; fury brought you here for a good reason."

Kim smiled.

Steve helps Kimberly off the floor and he handed her his jacket so she can cover up.

Kimberly smiled and said "Thank you."

Bruce banner came over and said "not to be rude or anything, how did you become a she-hulk?"

Kimberly sat down across from everyone and said "My father was a scientist, he also work with gamma radiation, I was told to never go near his office when he is working, but one day I was playing with a ball in the hall, his door was open, the ball rolled in the room, I didn't know if I should go or not, so I went and got the ball, I had to make sure he didn't see me, I don't remember what happen after that, I woke up in a hospital."

Clint said "When did you know, change?"

Kimberly said "Its ok, it started when I was six years old, I was in school, and I was getting bulled, the teachers did nothing, I couldn't take it anymore, so you know, a lot of people got hurt that day, after the event my dad took me out of school completely, I was home school ever since."

Fury said "Natasha, why don't you show Kimberly to her room."

Natasha nodded and said "Come on, you're going to love it."

Kimberly smiled and followed Natasha.


	3. Chapter 3

I only own Kimberly also goes by Kim

Kim and Natasha were walking to Kim new room.

Natasha said "How are you feeling?"

Kim said "I'm fine, and I'm sorry for what happen."

Natasha said "Its fine, how is your father doing?"

Kim said "I don't know, I haven't seen him since the accident, my mom took me away and when she couldn't handle the whole thing, she sent me to live with my aunt and uncle, but when they died my own mother didn't want to take me back so I was shipped off to leave with my grandparents. I never really had any friends."

They step in front of a door and Natasha said "Here we are, I know how you feel, and let me tell you that if you need anyone to talk, you can come to me."

Kim smiled and said "Thank you."

Natasha smiled and said "Your welcome, let's check your new room.

Kim smiled and she opens the door.

Tony P.O.V.

I can't believe that there is another hulk. A she-hulk of all, I never seen a she-hulk before.

"So today was crazy."

Bruce said "Yea."

Tony said "Aren't you curious about her"

Bruce said "Who?"

Tony rolled his eyes and said "Kim, the she-hulk."

Bruce said "From what she told us, I feel sorry for her."

Tony said "Yea but I want to know where her dad is."

Bruce said "No one's know for sure, but shields probably knows."

Tony said "Of course shields knows, fury knows where her father is, he just won't say anything."

Bruce said "I'll stay of it if I was you tony."

Tony said "I'll try, but you know I want?"

Bruce just rolled his eyes.

End of Tony P.O.V


End file.
